1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a power processing system and, more particularly, to a power controller, constructed with individual power output modules, having improved output current monitoring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some prior art power controllers, it is necessary to have a feedback signal related to current to provide adequate protection and control of the device. Some prior art devices have output sections configured as a bridge in which the current feedback signal is derived from a shunt disposed in series with the load at the bridge output. This generally provides a signal having poor form factor with little usable information because of the presence of high common-mode voltages at the shunt. It has been discovered and recognized that by placing two sampling resistors, one in each leg of the bridge circuit at the common connection point, a superior current feedback signal can be derived using a differential amplifier.